Just Breathe
by forgotten star78
Summary: Gray is a sophomore at Fairy Tail high school and has just joined the school's theater program where he finds a pink haired he had a small encounter with last year and they become best friends but will gray crave more and does natsu feel anything for his raven friend.
1. Chapter 1

Just Breathe

By: Forgotten Star

Hello, my name is Gray Fullbuster and I'm here to tell you about the only thing that has made me fall apart in a long time because this person unknowingly has complete control over my heart and it sure has been a nuisance and this person is of course is none other than the infamous Natsu Dragneel.

I don't really care about me being a bi-sexual but hey that's just me and I'm one of the main characters in this story so don't bug me. I have a hard time expressing myself I know but it's Natsu he got in my head and fucked everything up and he doesn't even know it.

Tell me the justices in that ugh whatever… so anyways I and the other I are gonna tell you a story. Oh right! Other me is the me in my daydreams, he also follows me around and gives me pep talks. Don't worry I can't actually see him I'm not crazy it's just basically me picking myself up with my active imagination and no he's not an imaginary friend he's not real it's just me imagining myself and I pick myself up or maybe it's my subconscious.

Yeah I'm pretty lonely but I have a bunch of friends don't get me wrong but I never tell them anything about my problems but I make them tell me theirs yeah I'm a hypocrite.

Anyways, I'm gonna tell you the past and work into my present situation so get comfortable.

It all started last year when I first caught a glimpse of my future crush and sure I thought he was cute but I didn't think much else about him and didn't really care. I thought I would probably never see him again and that he was a douchebag but, I didn't mean to sound like I hate him or something insulting is how people show each other they care just don't go too far and that is friendship… WAIT A MINUTE?! I'm supposed to be talking about Natsu not friendship. Ugh I have a bad habit of getting off topic alright fuck this I'll just sum it up I like Natsu and It was an accident the end….

Alright I have calmed down a bit but let's just start the story.

Alright, I saw him for the first time last year while I was walking with a FORMER friend of mine it was towards the end of my year and we were all freshman he came out of nowhere and started talking to my friend. Alright, so here was how it started.

I was walking and suddenly a strange boy with short pink locks that reminded me of strawberries joined me and my friend walk down a hallway as lunch was coming to a close. I pondered on how much I have always loved strawberries while the three of us walked with my current best friend that was like a sister to me Ultear. Apparently, they have known each other for a while and were friends while I was certain I have never seen him before but continued my conversation with my friend. I never talked to him directly but we did tease Ultear together about her short stature compared to us. Then and there the bell rang to go to class and we all proceeded up the stairs and then he turned right and headed down a hallway I felt slight jolt of pain as he walked away with a rather contagious grin to which I smiled at. I can't help myself

_Don't you dare!_

It's already in motion

_Fight it Gray _

I can't

_You bastard you're not even trying _

Too late, "hey Ultear who was that?" I asked trying to seem just curious and it seemed to work I am an actor after all

"Oh! That was Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, you've never seen him?" she asked because I was acting as if I knew the person I was just talking to with bouts of a cheerful friendliness that was rare for me to express with strangers

"No, never seen him before." I replied with a now bored tone that seemed like I had just forgotten who I was as if he did something to make me forget whatever I was doing and I thought about but couldn't remember anything before Natsu showed up. Ugh whatever now I'm confused.

"Really, he's a freshman like us and he has been here all year are you sure you've never seen him?" Ultear snapped me out of my trance as I now remembered I was talking to her.

"I think I would've noticed pink hair walking around the school it's not the most inconspicuous color in the world, is it dyed?" I chuckled now somehow interested in what he was like and him in general.

"No, it's actually natural and I don't think you should be mean to him he's really nice."

"I wasn't trying to be but whatever if I ever see him again I'll be nice, oh my class see ya later" I yelled as I walked a little more relaxed and for some reason happy thinking about Natsu, a little too happy to walk in a class I was barely passing but for the rest of the day I couldn't help but think of him.

Freshman year came to a close and I had not seen him since and to be honest I haven't thought of him since and during that summer I barely even remembered him so he wasn't exactly on my mind and I didn't care I was busy thinking about my schedule I had received I was put in a new theater class something called theater productions and I get to actually perform I can't wait!

Finally the first day of school wow I'm actually excited

_Good, we could use a little excitement AHH_

Huh, what's wrong with you I asked genuinely confused?

Aren't you my imagination or something how can you get hurt?

_Wow your imagination is that what you think I am ugh whatever and it's nothing I just got a weird feeling_

Yeah sure you did just don't bug me today I feel great

_For your information I'm also your sixth sense and I have a bad feeling plus you have a pretty good sixth sense so help me out on this one_

Alright just stop bugging me geez I'm trying to have a good day.

I got through most of the day with little to no problems so I was fine and mister sixth was wrong so ha

I walked into my fifth period which was theater and my teacher Mr. Makarov introduced himself and I found a table and looked around the room until I spotted a tuft of pink hair in the room and memories of him from last year sparked.

"Natsu" I spoke absent mindedly and in a very soft voice it could have been a thought in my head

"Did you say something?" a girl on my right spoke curiously with a small amused smile and I wondered if she heard me.

I thought quickly and calmly she seemed upset before she started talking to me and she has long blonde hair and an interesting clothing style slightly revealing without trying to be, my eyes flicked down to a paper on her desk to see her name was Lucy Heartfilia. I could have just ignored her but I told myself to be more open this year and a bit friendlier considering how shy I am and my stage fright but I didn't mind trying and I remembered her vaguely she used to talk to another friend of mine, Levy and they seemed close so I trusted her and in half a second I thought it through and had an answer.

"I was asking you if you were upset you seem a little down" I asked with a warm smile that must have been contagious because it seemed like she was trying not to smile but ended up smiling anyways.

"Oh, I thought you said Natsu but I guess I was pretty spaced out" she said chuckling a little.

"I don't know a Natsu sorry but it sounds like you do so tell me do you like him" I said at first confused but then in a suggestive tone as the teacher was babbling about rules in the class and such.

To this she laughed a very suffocated laugh as if she couldn't breathe until she finally calmed down

"No, I don't like Natsu" she then stared at me for a moment and asked

"Hey, do I know you?" she asked a little uncertain and scared about whether or not I'll get upset but I couldn't understand why I would get upset over a simple question.

"Sort of, you and I are both friends with levy" I said with a bored tone but with a small smile placed on my lips. Realization snapped in her deep brown eyes that had a soft aura around them as she ended the conversation and put her head back down in sadness.

I couldn't leave it at that she heard me and I had to make sure I helped her she just seemed down and I wanted to help plus I noticed she ignored my question the first time so I'll have to be more direct ugh since when do I care if someone's sad. An image of a sad Natsu popped in my head and I died a little so now I had to help.

"You didn't answer my question, why are you sad?" I asked with a playful attitude she must have thought she escaped my question because shock snapped in her eyes and I raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"It's not that I'm sad it's just some of the people from last year are gone now and I just miss them plus I'm not so sure about some of the new students" Lucy said with pained eyes and a sigh and I could tell she was telling the truth.

"Haha thanks but you know I'm a new student in this class" I said teasing her a little.

"No, I didn't mean it like that I just uhh… um… I meant….." she panicked thinking she upset me and I just laughed. Realizing I was teasing her I got a punch in the arm and a warm smile with a 'you jerk' as a reward.

The teacher continued to babble and I figured out sometime later that we were assigned to work out a skit with the people at our tables which were I, Lucy, and some other girl named angel. We worked out a skit for the rest of the class and made some good progress on it and my thoughts never transferred over to Natsu once and I was too busy enjoying my theater class to care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Breathe **

**Part 2**

Maybe I overreacted but what was I supposed to do when someone comes up to you out of nowhere and starts asking you questions especially if their super-hot and you were thinking about how you could learn to relax more and him being super-hot and super close **WAS NOT HELPING ME RELAX **

I had just walked in to the actual school theater with the fine red seats the beautiful stage, the catwalk, the balcony, and the best part back stage where a rather no extremely comfortable couch resided.

I sat in the front by the stage and began to slip in to thought on whether or not I should bother with this Natsu character, he gave me an uneasy feeling that I couldn't explain but I kind of enjoyed.

I thought about this for the first 10 minutes of class and I could tell I was very far from a solution. I decided I was just not going to think about it and there was probably nothing wrong with Natsu and I needed to relax. I was thinking about ways to help myself relax like I usually go on walks but I can't just leave class to go on a walk so I relaxed myself and simply breathed in and breathed out and repeated the process until I suppressed the uneasy feeling.

I finally relaxed and let a small smile rest on my face with a content sigh and then I felt a shift in the seat next to me and chanced a glance to see a very happy pink haired boy staring right at me.

_Ah SON OF A WHORE!_

What's wrong with you I'm the one who has to talk to him?

_Yeah but I can tell your gonna bitch to me all night about this_

So what, do you even sleep?

… _That's not the point, the point is-_

And suddenly I'm done talking to you

"Hey what's your name?" he asked with a strange cheerfulness that was way more contagious than mine, well at least in my mind.

"Gray Fullbuster." I said happily and his smile grew even wider and I decided he is way too hot to be straight. "And yours?" I asked

_Ha as if you don't know say it with me now "Natsu" _

Shut up I replied shamefully

"Natsu Dragneel, so tell me what your favorite color is?" He asked with childish curiosity and a cute smile.

_Wow can you say faint_

Holy shit he actually fainted or I did ugh whatever, pull yourself together

"Hmm red and why?" I asked a little shocked by the strange question.

"Well, I was in this class last year and I wanted to get to know the new students better you're the first person I noticed was new and I didn't exactly prepare questions, so how old are you?" he explained cheerfully and suddenly switched back to curiosity.

I almost laughed at him and his strange tendencies but settled on answering his question.

"15" I responded confidently even though I am usually younger than other students in my class.

"Me to, when's your birthday?" he asked settling next to me even though he has been pretty close to me during this conversation.

"April" I responded immediately because I could tell he was going to ask so I waited patiently.

"Ha I'm older, I was born in November so I'm your master" Natsu called triumphantly and for a split second I was dumbfounded but then figured out this guy was a huge flirt which is gonna torment me and be a lot of fun for me

_I like a challenge_

I don't so fuck you and your challenge and didn't you die or something

_Or something_

And done talking

This is the part where I overreacted but I kept my cool which was easy considering I'm an actor

"And who said you were my master?" I asked with a smirk placed on my lips.

"I did" Natsu replied confidently and he is really gonna regret saying that.

"Ha you wish, as if I'd let a creep like you control me" I teased and he laughed a wholehearted laugh that was addictive to say the least.

That was the part where I overreacted I didn't have a response so I resulted to insults in a desperate attempt to not die from embarrassment.

This little insult caused something I would have never expected and quickly turned in to my strange love-hate relationship with Natsu Dragneel.

"Haha, fine I'll prove it to you" Natsu said suddenly determined and I felt a shiver of panic and fear run across me but didn't let it show.

Natsu shifted in his seat again and got close to my face LIKE REALLY CLOSE and gave me a confident smirk and I simply watched with a bored expression while I was dying on the inside.

Natsu positioned himself next to my ear and whispered hoarsely in my ear "shut up" I raised an amused expression on my face but strangely found myself complying.

Natsu moved away and looked at me with a triumphant grin while I laughed amused completely and decided Natsu was not as bad as I expected and when we talked I had completely forgotten that feeling as if I was talking to someone I had known my life and I enjoyed this feeling inside and I could tell Natsu felt a similar comfort with me.

I told myself not to get to hopeful just yet and I didn't plan to so I kept my wits about me and played it safe.

"So, gray why do you like to act" I felt Natsu nudge me and suddenly close to me again, I didn't know the answer to that I just like to act how do I explain that I searched for an answer and failed.

"Uh… I don't know I guess I always liked act-"I murmured and Natsu cut me off.

"Because, it's FUCKING FUN say that" Natsu exclaimed and I was caught off guard but laughed anyways.

"Haha, okay because it's fucking fun" I chuckled but called confidently and Natsu smiled at me.

"Oh right, I have to talk to the other new students, I'll see ya later Gray!" Natsu said shocked and I simply waved goodbye as he ran to another student.

I looked at my watch and noticed I spent most of the class talking to Natsu, not that I minded.

I looked over to natsu talking to another student and I noticed that the conversations with the other students weren't as long or intriguing.

I mentally patted myself on the back and enjoyed the silence afterwards.

I felt a strange loneliness all of a sudden but shrugged it off I glanced at the seat where natsu was sitting and felt a small smile tug at my lips and closed my eyes and simply breathed.

I felt another shift in the seat next me and glanced to see it was a friend of mine from last year that was talking to Natsu before he started talking to me and she said "hey'

"Hey, Wendy" I said excited because she told me last year she was moving and not going to be here this year.

"I see you met natsu" she said happily and seemingly oblivious to my feelings so I felt happy.

"Oh yeah, you know him?" I asked still happy to see my friend.

"Yeah, we were friends last year" Wendy said and I noticed everyone seemed to have known him last year but me.

"What was up with those questions?" I asked still interested in the strange pinkette.

"I don't know, we were talking when you walked in and he asked me who you were and I said "that's Gray" and he asked why you were sitting alone and I said "I don't know" then he said he'll see me later and went to talk to you" Wendy exclaimed as I listened intently and it only raised more questions about him.

"Alright, so what's up" I asked changing the subject and we talked for a good 5 minutes before the bell rang.

"See ya later Wendy" I called as Wendy proceeded to her next class I on the other hand lingered for a moment.

_If he knew your name why did he ask?_

I don't know maybe he didn't want to seem like a stalker

_Maybe, this guy is pretty complicated huh?_

Yeah but he seems nice so he can't be that bad

_Yeah, we should get to your next class_

Yeah good idea

I walked up the ramp and stopped at the door I turned around and saw natsu getting his things and about to leave.

I smiled softly and turned and walked through the door to my next class while humming softly to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Just Breathe

It has been about 2 weeks since I first started talking to natsu, it's been fun and I actually enjoy his company; we pick on each other over just about everything, but it's harmless things like jackets, hair, hats, shoes, and all sorts of things; so it's practically impossible to go too far with our insults.

I kind of enjoy hanging around him even with his tendencies to touch just about everyone almost every chance he gets which was surprising to say the least when he first just randomly jumped on my back and told me to carry him around. I mean yeah it was surprising but I didn't really care and he wasn't heavy so I didn't have a problem with it.

I felt something the last time he jumped on me a couple of days ago and at that moment my expression changed from a careless fun-loving friend to a dark and grim expression speaking volumes of sadness.

I was beginning to develop feelings for natsu…

I have noticed how much of an awesome friend he is and at first I wanted nothing more but now I know that this truly is my heart speaking to me about natsu.

_Do you really like him?_

**I think I do**

_What do we do? _

**This is problem is to be corrected quickly and quietly**

_Right, but what about natsu?_

**What about him?**

_Can we maintain him as a friend?_

**I don't want to lose a friend because of my heart**

_Are you really that against love?_

**For now I have to be**

_Understood_

It can't be helped; I have to think of a way to get over my newly developed feelings for natsu without causing attention to them but the only way for me to do that is get rejected but how do I get him to reject me without asking him out.

This really is a difficult situation but I figure if I find out he's straight then no problem it's pretty much rejection since I'm a guy unfortunately he and everyone else in theater already knows I'm bi so it could be mistaken as me asking him out.

I looked around the theater and my eyes landed on the perfect person to manipulate in my plan without drawing any attention to me.

Wendy Marvell, I walked up to her and started chatting about useless things to get a conversation started, then once I got her in to the conversation I waited for an opportunity to ask my real question.

Natsu was doing something on stage while everyone around him laughed, causing us to casually land our attention on him to see what he was doing.

"Hey Wendy, do you think natsu is gay?" I asked with what seemed to be mild curiosity but I was pretty intent on getting an answer.

"I don't know" Wendy responded with wide eyes and genuinely thought about it as if the thought had never crossed her mind while I simply watched her and waited for a response.

"it's weird, because he acts gay but I can't tell if it's because he is or if he just does that stupid straight guy thing where they're just acting gay" I listened to her response and took it into deep consideration

"Let's just go ask him" Wendy said brightly and dragged me on stage with her, I really do enjoy when a plan works out.

I have to admit I was afraid this wouldn't work but it looks like I predicted what Wendy would do and I played the part perfectly I really can be manipulative to get what I want.

"Hey natsu, are you gay?" Wendy asked as if it was the most normal thing in the world and I was slightly surprised at how straight forward the usually shy Wendy was acting not that I would ever let surprise show now, I have to maintain the most uncaring expression I can muster.

"No, I'm straight" natsu was not affected by the question in the slightest and I was having a hard time not smirking. Natsu's eyes flickered over to me and I only smiled warmly, and he in turn smiled broadly which is when the first friend I made in theater had decided to make an appearance.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Lucy asked seemingly towards me so I answered

"We were just talking about how gay natsu is" I explained while laughing and Wendy was breaking in to giggling fits.

Lucy also bust out in to laughter and Natsu's expression remained to seem bored with the conversation apparently he had received this question multiple times according to Lucy.

"Well makes sense I don't believe your straight either" I said with a smirk that wasn't holding as I broke into more giggles, Wendy and Lucy also giggled while natsu rolled his eyes with a smile.

"I don't believe it either" Wendy added now done giggling, locking arms with me to state our stubbornness even though we took none of it seriously and would giggle occasionally at how stupid we were acting.

"Believe it or not he is, last year there was this really hot gay guy with a crush on natsu and he said he was straight."

"Yeah, he was always hanging all over me and trying to touch me" Natsu shivered and I wondered if I should point out how he always hangs on me and probably unintentionally led this guy on with his tendencies, maybe he doing it to me too I thought getting excited over getting over natsu so easily.

"I never even talked to the guy he just kept bugging me and I always moved away when he would touch me so I was hoping he would get the hint" natsu explained still bored with the conversation.

_Haha you aren't done with him yet you bitch_

**What exactly are you laughing at? **

_YOU! Hahahahahaha_

_Got any other bright ideas_

**Not yet but I will so just you wait**

_I'll be waiting_

**Good**

_Wait, I got something_

**Really **

_No hahahahahahaha_

**I really hate you right now **

The rest of the day I spent trying to think of ways to get over Natsu and just enjoy theater however thing did not go according to plan so I decided to let it all slide for now and just relax.

After school ended I went straight home and ignored anything anyone said to me for the rest of the day too wrapped up in thought to care anyways and that night I decided just before falling asleep

"_Tomorrow is gonna suck" _I thought before falling into a disturbed and worried sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Just Breathe

Part 4

**I don't like this**

_Me neither_

**Do something!**

_Like what _

**Punch him**

_Oh yeah cause I can so do that_

**Can't you try?**

_What the fuck is wrong with you?!_

I need to hide or die or both then they'll never see my embarrassed dead body

_Dead bodies can't blush douchebag _

**Why am I so mean?**

I need to think… maybe I need to just relax I mean I saw this coming right, this is a theater class so I all I have to do is act and do actor stuff.

**I can tell him I'm sick**

_For the next three months yeah that's smart_

**Heart Disease?**

_What the hell is wrong with you?_

…**I know…**

The class has just been informed about the upcoming student directed plays where the three senior students are going to direct individual plays and due to my stage fright I haven't been in an actual play.

I have plans of moving to California and becoming a big star but I still have to get over my stage fright which is one of the reasons I joined this theater class however I can't help but feel this gut wrenching feeling that this will all end badly.

The first of the three senior students picked to write plays came as none other than Erza Scarlet

We then received first drafts of her play which was some play about a war and killing some general.

The second person to come up was a friendly girl who looked like she couldn't hurt a fly, Mirajane Strauss or as she preferred Mira.

Mira handed us drafts of a play about a girl from England moving to America and being rejected because of the way she was or something like that.

Finally the last senior stepped up and he looked a little intimidating but at the same time like a druggie, Gildarts and he didn't give a last name so I assumed he just chose not to say it, however one of the other people in the room piped up and it turned out he didn't have one.

I felt awful looking at the three seniors and the only thing I could think about was whether or not I could manipulate them to my advantage.

I felt sick to my stomach just thinking about trying to manipulate people more than I already do. I bit my tongue and dug my nails into my skin to stop the thoughts coursing through me.

I watched as the teacher came back up on stage and began to ramble about more things like how important this is and I really tried to listen but ended up tuning him out.

After the big speech the other students started playing some theater games and yet again I tuned out the noise deciding rather to drown in music and get some unfinished work done on my candy crush game.

I tried and yet again failed the taunting level of 30… alright so I'm not very good at candy crush but I can still play for fun.

I slipped my phone back in my pocket and glanced at my watch, I sat there staring at my watch with anticipation even though the class still had a half hour left.

I thought about just leaving and forgetting everything for the day and maybe catching up on some much needed sleep.

I felt another surge of loneliness but I just shrugged it off and stood up to go lay down on the couch backstage.

I found natsu lying on the couch without a care in the world playing some game on his phone.

I saw him glance up at me and then he looked up at me expectantly and my plan to turn around and walk away died.

I walked up to the couch and waited for him to move his feet however he turned his attention back to his phone and my eyebrow twitched.

"Are you gonna let me sit?" I asked with obvious annoyance in my voice and he looked up at me and smiled

"Nah, you can stand." He responded brightly to me and I huffed in annoyance.

I picked up his feet and threw them off the couch; then I plopped down on the couch and within seconds I found those feet on top of me.

I looked at Natsu and glared however he only innocently smiled and crossed his feet getting comfortable just to piss me off.

I rolled my eyes and decided to ignore his feet and instead decided on relaxing into the couch.

"So are you excited for the plays?" Natsu asked losing interest in his phone and I felt jerked up from my half sleep half-awake position.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a lot of fun" I said in an over excited voice and of course I was lying but I had to appear confident.

"Yeah I hope we get a lot of parts together" Natsu said hopefully and I saw him stare at me for a minute with a blank expression and I wondered if he caught my lie.

"Stop staring at me" I said with a bored expression and soon no longer felt eyes piercing me.

I felt no awkward presence or tense atmosphere because I caught him staring. I actually felt a comfortable atmosphere and felt completely safe and then I felt a strange warmth from my chest.

It felt weird to be warm when I constantly feel frozen and the warmth intensified so I unzipped my hoodie a bit and I felt better from the rush of air.

"What's wrong with me?" I mumbled under my breath.

"I wasn't staring" Natsu said suddenly and I nearly jumped from surprise

"_Oh yeah natsu is here" _I thought dryly with another bored expression

"You were so staring!" I pointed an accusing finger his way and he swatted it away with an even expression on his face.

"I was just looking" He laughed and I found myself laughing soon enough so I let it go.

"I think we should get going" Natsu said after a minute or two of a soft silence.

I on the other hand was lost in a world of thought about the strange relationship I have with Natsu, so when I heard his voice break into my ear drums I just let out a soft sigh and nodded my head.

I felt a strange urge to laugh all of sudden, I can't shake the feeling and to be honest it's worrying me.

**Why do I want to laugh?**

_Because this is hilarious_

**What is?**

_I can't give it away yet_

**What are you hiding?**

_Nothing important_

**I'm obviously not getting anywhere with you**

_But if I know then you know_

**What are you…? No… your lying… it's not true**

_Hahahaha whatever_

**Wait get back here… please… wait**

"Are you okay" Natsu asked me while we were walking with worry laced in his tone and scared eyes

"Yeah, why?" I responded brightly with a fake smile

"You seemed… distant" Natsu added in a defeated tone so it was obvious he knew I was lying and decided not to press, I wish I could hug him to thank him but I can't.

"Sorry… I was just thinking about all the homework I'm not gonna do." I said with a bored tone and he only laughed in response lifting the tense atmosphere.

"I think I need some sleep I'm really tired" Natsu said more to himself then to me.

"Me too, I would love to sleep right now" I absentmindedly spoke while playing another worthless game on my phone.

The bell rang ending another theater class and I walked as if on auto pilot still swimming in thoughts about the conversation I had with myself earlier and felt another urge to laugh however this time it was accompanied with the urge to cry.

"Bye, Gray see ya later ok" Natsu called out to me as he ran into a nearby classroom.

"Yeah, see ya" I said feeling too confused to listen my throbbing heart

**Whatever**

_Yeah… I know_


End file.
